iceagefandomcom-20200222-history
Crash
Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs Ice Age: Continental Drift Ice Age: Collision Course |Shorts = Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade |Video Games = Ice Age 2: The Meltdown Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs Ice Age: Continental Drift - Arctic Games |Books = Ice Age: The Great Escape |Voiced by = Seann William Scott }} Crash was an opossum that was one of a herd of various animals brought together by a number of adventures. Biography A rude, rambunctious possum, Crash enjoyed dangerous games and pranks with his brother Eddie, but remained closely protective of his family, notably his sister Ellie. Crash shaped himself differently as he joined a herd of various animals, becoming more loyal to his family, if still loud and crass. Crash has a rounded nose, a slightly shorter muzzle than Eddie's, and his eyes are blue. Crash's face is also fully the same color (light cream), while Eddie has a brown stripe down his nose. Early Life One winter, when Crash and Eddie were both small, their mother had found a young mammoth calf out in the snow, calling for its herd. Though the mammoth was of a different species, Crash and Eddie's mother decided to adopt her. The young mammoth, named Ellie, became a part of the possum way of life, protected and watched over by her adoptive brothers. Film roles Ice Age: The Meltdown Crash and Eddie first appeared while shooting spitballs at Sid and Diego, they ran off and hid in several holes. Sid chased after them, but he got his stuck in one of the holes, Diego joins Sid, and they try and catch the two possums, by hitting them in the heads. They end up playing a real life game of Whack-A-Mole. They fail, but they chase them until they find Manny and Ellie. There Manny, Sid and Diego find out that Ellie, Crash and Eddie are "siblings". Because of Sid, they decide to travel together, so they don't die in the flood. Crash, Eddie and Ellie decide to play a log-rolling game, after the possums are done, Crash asks Manny to launch him out of a tree into a pond. Crash's plan backfires, and he is launched into another tree, and is knocked unconscious, but he wakes up when he hears Eddie say, "Dung Patch." Ellie then beats them up for "embarrassing" her in front of Manny, Sid and Diego. Later, the Possums and Ellie are playing tag while the guys are clearing debris on the trail. After one of Scrat's ordeals, they come to a nesting ground of vultures, and are chased all the way through the canyon. They then reach the geyser field, but Ellie and the possums don't want to go through the geyser field, so they turn back and go the other way. Ellie is then trapped in a cave, and they go back to get help from the others. While they are going back to find Ellie, the flood water causes a rocky bridge to collapse, causing Manny, Crash and Eddie to fall in the water. The possums take refuge on a tree, but the water is slowly rising above the tree. Sid jumps of of the rock to save them, but he falls onto a chunk of ice, and is knocked unconscious. The possums try and hang on to Sid, but they are flung off of the tree. Diego conquers his fear of water, and jumps in to save his friends. He manages to grab crash, then he swims after Sid and Eddie, saving them too. After the flood, Manny, Ellie, Sid, Diego, Crash and Eddie leave the Great Valley seeking a new home. Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs In the third movie, Eddie and his brother claimed that they didn't even like Sid because he is an idiot. But, when they were sent to rescue Sid along with Ellie and the others, along with Buck as they go to lava falls to rescue him, they shown to have been deeply concern about him and his upcoming fate of been thrown over the lava falls. When they do rescue him, they cheerfully pop their heads over the terrtactual's head to let Sid know that they're here and that he is. They were happy to see him. At the end of the third movie, Crash and Eddie become adopted uncles (along with Sid and Diego) as they have a "niece" called Peaches, whom they love very much. At the end of the third movie, Crash and Eddie become adopted uncles (along with Sid and Diego) as they have a "niece" called Peaches, whom they love very much. Ice Age: Continental Drift Crash and Eddie are the same loud-mouth, antagonistic possum who loves X-treme sports and trouble. When at the beginning of the film they were blissfully fast asleep when Manny woke them up rudely to ask where Peaches went, they dumbly said that they "didn't" see Peaches sneak off, where later they try to kept an eye out for her but do not make a good job. As the continent starts to crumble all around them they help look for Louis along with Ellie and Peaches. Louis asks them how could they be so happy when their home is falling apart, Crash simply told him that they were stupid but, they just didn't respond, Crash just squeezed his nose saying "beep". They were terrified when they found out that the land bridge wasn't there anymore and were taken hostage.. During the fight against the pirates, they were briefly seen clinging to Dobson's back, and again when the Sub-Zero Heroes were cornered. As they embrace their herd after the battle, they headed off to find some new home where they are looking forward to new horizons that wait among them. They have much smaller roles in this movie than its predecessors. Ice Age: Collision Course Acting as sports hosts, Crash and Eddie watched Manny and Peaches play hockey. They later, trying to play hockey, tackled each other with the small hockey sticks made for them. Later, at their sister and brother-in-law's anniversary, they begin chanting Manny's name to see what he has for her on their anniversary. Fireworks lit up the sky. At the party, they tried to shove as many grapes as they can into each other's mouths. Seeing it was not fireworks and rather an asteroid coming toward them, they hid in a cave until it was over. They found that their friend, Buck, was trying to get out of a purple-smoking hole. Manny pulled him up, and Buck became the leader of their journey. Later after that they find themselves in Geotopia, a crystal place. They go on a trip to the Geotopian master on crystal hover boards. They find out it's a llama called Shangri Llama. Sid destroys the Geotopia wall, trying to get a crystal for the love of his life. The Geotopians agree to give up their crystals to save their lives. Three dino-birds hit the giant crystal, but agree to help to save their lives as well. Later, after their victory, Crash and Eddie go to their niece's wedding, where Brooke sings My Superstar. Appearances *''Ice Age: The Meltdown'' **''Ice Age 2: The Meltdown (video game)'' *''Ice Age: The Great Escape'' *''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs'' **''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (video game)'' *''Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas'' **''Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas (comic)'' *''Ice Age: Continental Drift'' **''Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade'' *''Ice Age: Collision Course'' Behind the Scenes Crash was voiced by actor Seann William Scott in the films and James Arnold Taylor in the video games. He doesn't appear in the fourth video game. Category:Opossums Category:Male Category:Herd's members Category:Characters Category:Ice_Age:_The_Meltdown Category:Ice_Age:_Dawn_of_the_Dinosaurs Category:Ice_Age:_Continental_Drift Category:Ice Age: Collision Course Category:Ice Age: The Great Escape Category:Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas